


Making Concessions

by AdamTheApprentice



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Male Apprentice (The Arcana), Multi, POV First Person, Polyamory, Present Tense, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-21 07:07:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19997878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdamTheApprentice/pseuds/AdamTheApprentice
Summary: The Apprentice shares time with both of his lovers.





	Making Concessions

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there! This is my first fic for the Arcana. I hope y'all enjoy. :D
> 
> Beta'd by myself and 3 friends, lemme know if I missed anything. And yes, I know this isn't something that could happen in canon. It's just my little brain child.
> 
> ~Adam

A warm breeze runs across the garden as I lay curled up beneath the willow, and I can't help but chuckle. Without even opening my eyes, I know who has arrived; his aura is unmistakable, even in his current state. I sit up, purposefully keeping my attention off of my companion as I smooth out the cream and turquoise robes that were gifted to me upon my arrival at the palace and tend to my hair, made an unruly, grassy mess of black tangles from my nap. A low heat burns dimly in the base of my spine, growing ever more present the longer I ignore Lucio. It's a fun game, to be sure, but how long can I really sit here and adjust my bangles when there's something so much better to look at just a few feet away.

Finally, I open my eyes, turning towards the radiating pool of seething anger that has been watching me. Well, less seething anger and more childlike pouting. Lucio has his mouth cocked and a firm pout on his lips, his glowing red eyes fixed on me like coals. The moment I smile at him, though, the displeasure drops from him and he smiles fondly, making his way across the grass to sit against the tree towering behind me and pull me against his chest. I chuckle again as he nuzzles my hair, soft lips making their way down to nip at the shell of my ear and send warm tingles through my body. I swat at him haphazardly, but all I get for my effort is a hand around my wrist and a sweet chuckle as ghostly metal claws run across my clothed stomach so that Lucio can trap me against him. Not that I'm really complaining, of course. His spiritual body is warm and I can feel the muscles of his living form beneath his shirt, even if they mean nothing now.

The leaves rustle and I hear a soft splash in the fountain before a voice joins us in the calm garden. "Adam? Lucio? I know the two of you are hiding here somewhere." 

Asra steps around the willow, the water from his little appearing act in the fountain all moving into an orb in the palm of his hand as he magically dries himself. I hum a bit, too comfortable to speak as Lucio lets my hand go to wrap his other arm around me possessively. The magician looks to us and shakes his head, the smallest smile flickering at the corners of his lips. I hold my arms out, fingers crooking to beckon him closer. After a long second of humming and hawing, Lucio, too, holds out his arms. Asra's honeyed laugh brightens the space around us as he watches the two of us reach out for him like toddlers. I'm sure it's hilarious that we're desperate for his attention, considering he's the one who went off on another journey and left us to our own devices.

He relents, though, and soon the three of us are comfortable again, Lucio laying against the willow trunk, I against the ghostly Count's chest, and Asra laying out with his head resting in my lap as I tangle my fingers through his hair. It's nice, nestled here between the two men I love most. Even if they don't exactly get along, they make concessions for me, and I'm ever thankful. I don't know how I would live without them; it's as though I am inexplicably connected to each. I would rather die than be parted from either. As I'm lost in thought, Asra hums, shifting and breaking me from my reverie as he speaks. "I nearly forgot, Adam. I have a present for you." 

He begins digging through his pockets as Lucio brightens behind me. "Asra, did you bring  _ me _ anything?" 

Asra smirks playfully as he draws a silk pouch from his coat. "Did you hear something, love? I think there's a needy little ghost spying on us." 

To my credit, I manage to keep my reaction to a grin instead of the barking laughter that threatens to spill forward. Lucio's arms tighten around my waist as he pouts and grumbles. Asra doesn't bother to hide his laughter, taking my hand and dropping the silk pouch into it. It's a comfortable weight in my hand, and I can't help but let my mind wonder about the contents as I untie the intricate knot holding the pouch closed. I upend the little bag, and three petite figurines tumble into my hand. Each one is expertly carved and painted, and I can’t help but laugh at how apt the choices are. A small white goat whose eyes were set with chips of ruby, a red fox with a sly smile and amethyst eyes, and a phosphophyllite eyed black rabbit. I shake my head running my fingertip over each little animal, enchanted by the sweet gift. “One of each of us. And here I was worried you weren’t making progress.” 

Asra looks away, but I can see the ghost of a smile on his lips and the blush that betrays him. Lucio reaches around, drawing a non-metallic finger over the heads of each figure. “Those are beautiful, Asra. But I think Adam’s animal is the prettiest.” 

He taps the wooden rabbit’s head with his finger as he presses a soft kiss to my jaw, and again I’m overcome with giggles. Asra snuggles back into his spot in my lap, head nestled against my stomach.

We lay together for almost two hours, shifting once or twice until we're all three laying on our sides, making me feel like the meat of a sandwich since they're both pressed up against my front and back. But I'm happy like this. I'm happy that everything worked. Even if Lucio is technically dead, he's here, and Asra stays by my side more often than he ever has before. It's my dream come true, and I couldn't ask for anything more.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Feel free to leave a comment with your thoughts or any errors you may have noticed!


End file.
